Broken
by Kiana Fae
Summary: Damon just lost Alaric and once again he gets treated like a bad guy. And with his best friend now gone, he's slightly lost but Damon being Damon he wont show it. Elijah will get through Damon's hard exterior but will it last? This will be yaoi. and rated M for later chapters for sex and language. DamonxElijah
1. Chapter 1 Death of a Friend

_**Broken**_

_**A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Vampire Diaries**_

Damon held Alaric in his arms. Crying, hoping, grasping at straws that his best and maybe only true friend wouldn't die right here in his arms. "Alaric no! You can't leave me! Alaric please! I need you! Don't go!"

Damon's tears were what Alaric saw when he took his last breath. With barely a whisper he said to Damon, "Damon, it will be ok. I need you to be ok. I love you, you are my closest friend and I need you to trust me when I say it will be ok."

With those last words to Damon, Alaric Saltzman died, in Damon Salvatore's arms. Damon sat there for a long time, crying, and just holding Alaric. His last words right now, Damon couldn't believe. He wished he could turn off his humanity but Rose was right. When you are no longer a baby vampire there is no switch. He could never remember a pain like this. Damon felt as if a part of him was missing.

After maybe an hour of mourning alone with his best friend he had accumulated about 10 messages from Stefan. Elena must be either dead or a vampire. And right now. Damon could care less which one. He picked up Alaric's body and decided to do the one last thing he could think to do for his best friend.

The drive back to Mystic Falls was brutal. Damon alone with his thoughts was never a good thing. Alaric's death had made him realize that he was never in love with Elena, just the idea of her. No it didn't make much sense. But the fact is, is that he never loved her and now he can let her go.

He reached Mystic Falls after a small detour. He needed to pick up the most elaborate gravestone he could for the history teacher. He buried Alaric in silence, tears slowly streaming down his face. Before putting Alaric into the grave, one last time, Damon kissed his forehead, and whispered, "I love you too Ric, and I'll try my best to believe what you said to me." And then Alaric was 6ft under.

Now when they said I love you to each other, it wasn't like love as in, your true love, it was in the context of you are my friend and I love you. Damon looked at the grave of his friend one last time before returning the calls of his baby bro.

"Damon! Where have you been? I've been calling you all night!"

"Yes Stef, I'm aware. But I was otherwise preoccupied."

"With what?! Damon, it's Elena…she…Meredith lied and gave her your blood. Damon, Elena is one of us now. She is going to need us."

"Well Stefan. I was otherwise preoccupied with the death of Ric. You realize since Elena died that means Ric died. Or does Ric not matter to you. Just precious Elena."

"Damon, you know that's not true. Wait. Where is Alaric?"

"I buried him."

"What?! He's not just some random stranger Damon. He meant something to all of us. How could you just treat him like all your other victims."

"Screw you Stefan. I would never have treated Ric that way. He was probably my one and only friend in this forsaken town and he died in my arms and you have the nerve to accuse me of treating his body with disrespect? If you want to know where he is check the cemetery. And as for Elena, she has you. Im going home. I've had a long day of disappointments and I could use a drink." With that Damon hung up on his younger brother and went back to the boarding house for a nice glass…no bottle of bourbon.

Damon got back to his home to find Elijah sitting on his living room couch. "Elijah, if it isn't my favorite original. To what do I owe this honor?" he said with a mock bow.

"I heard that Alaric Saltzman was…well that his life has permanently ended tonight and I came to see if you were ok."

"Since when do you care about me?"

"Damon, I've cared for you since I spared your life that day Elena and Rose went on that suicide mission."

Damon really didn't know what to say at this point. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he didn't. He wanted someone there. To care about him for a change. To tell HIM it will be ok. He ran up to his room at vampire speed knowing Elijah would follow, and laid down on his bed.

As expected, Elijah was right behind him and lying next to him in moments. He pulled Damon close and softly nuzzled his neck. He could feel that Damon was letting tears fall. Elijah knows all to well what it's like to have no one there. And he knows that Damon is trusting him. Elijah's heart nearly fluttered. Damon just snuggled as close as he could to the original.

"Elijah, not a word of this to anyone."

"Damon, do you really think I'd tell and ruin your bad guy image?" he said with a smirk.

Damon smiled softly knowing he could trust the original. "Thank you Elijah, for being here."

_**A/N this is my second published fanfic and my fist TVD fic. Let me know what everyone thinks^^**_


	2. Original Vampire: Friend or more?

Damon woke the next day very dazed and confused. He knew that he was in his own bed but when he realized that he wasn't alone he started to panic. Then the night before came rushing back to him and Alaric's death hit him once again. And everyone's harsh accusations. And then there was the matter of who was in his bed. Elijah. One of the original vampire's. He was grateful that Elijah was there for him in his time of need but at the same time this was far too much contact and emotional expression than Damon was comfortable expressing. He didn't know what to do. He barely knew the original, yet he actually felt comfortable with the elder vampire. And it scared him. So he decided to do what he did best. Go get drunk. He got dressed and left for the Mystic Grill, hoping he didn't hurt the elder vampire's feelings.

When Damon arrived at the Grill it was unusually empty. Only two other people in the entire restaurant. No gossipy little teenagers, no drunk adults, nothing. Just an elderly couple having lunch. After compelling the bartender into giving him a bottle of bourbon he started thinking of why everything was so...dead. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice from behind.

"They are having a problem with Elena I hear. I thought I'd come inform you. Your brother and Elena are in what you would call a predicament.

Damon turned to look at Elijah in shock. He must not have been sleeping when he left, the original just took more time to get dressed..clearly...with his fancy suit coat, dress pants, dress shirt and tie and that perfect hair. He was always so put together. Now Damon felt a twinge of guilt for leaving if Elijah knew when he left, he wondered why the original pretended to be asleep. And how would he know that they are in trouble...well...it is Elijah. "Well I suppose I should go and help them..." Before leaving though, he just had to ask, "Elijah...about last night..I.."

Damon couldn't even finish his sentence before the Original cut him off. "Damon it is alright. If you need time to sort out feelings or just need space from me that is fine. I understand. I just wanted to be there and help. I was not expecting you to become emotionally involved or romantically involved with me. Please do not be afraid that you offended me. I have all the time in the world for you to sort things out." And with that the original left the Grill leaving Damon there with his jaw to the floor. Not to mention wondering what Elijah meant by that...but he had more important things to worry about. His baby bro and the girl he lost to said baby bro.

Since Elijah wasn't very specific he took longer then necessary to find them. But this gave him plenty of time to think on what Elijah had said as well as Alaric. And the more he thought about it...the more he came to realize that maybe he wasn't as in love with Elena as he thought. Maybe it was just her resemblance to Katherine, and the fact she actually gave him a chance and didn't judge him as a complete villain right off the bat.

The next day was the day of the funeral for the council members that died in that explosion. Damon vaguely remembered that happening. Great...a funeral...also the fight he just had with Elena after attempting to rescue them. So many things he needed to worry about but none really mattered to him at this point and time. The funeral was a little more exciting the it should have been. Tyler got shot and Elena had to feed on the Matt, who if Stefan had just let die Elena would still be human. That wasn't even the worst part of the day. That came later in the evening with a mass text from Stefan. Since the shooting interrupted the lighting of the lanterns Stefan thought it would be a good idea to get the gang together to light lanterns and mourn the ones we lost. Such a childish idea. The ones they are mourning are dead. They can't come back. End of story. And Damon being who he is refused to take part in their childish delusion of letting go.

Damon found himself at his best friends grave with a bottle of bourbon. Talking to his friend may be pointless since he can't hear him and he's...dead...but it was better then lighting lanterns. Slightly less...childish. "Hey Ric. It's too bad your gone. Could really use your patience with the young 'uns. Not to mention your advice. I'll admit just this once that I'm seriously confused. I thought I was in love with Elena...but after she was turned...and everyone looked at me like I disgraced you...and the only one who didn't was Elijah...I just don't know anymore. I wish I could hear your answer Ric...I mean you'd probably say something like 'don't run from your feelings Damon, just take time and think about them', and I'd say...but Ric, that's not something I'm good at doing. And then I'd sigh and listen to you because your always right."

"But I'm still so confused and your the only one I'd feel comfortable talking to about this. I miss you Alaric." He took a nice long drink and buried his head in his hands. "Well Ric, I'll take your so called advice and think about how I feel. And continue being the lovable sarcastic ass that everyone expects me to be. sounds like a plan Ric! You always know what to say. I'll visit soon Alaric...I promise." Damon stood to leave not getting to know that Alaric's ghost was there listening the whole time, and as Damon stood said, "I miss you too buddy". If only Damon could hear.

The vampire left, a few tears slowly making their way down his face, heading back to the boarding house to get some alcohol from his private collection and possibly go punch a wall in the basement. The perfect way to end a night.

_**A/N sorry all who know the story line..i did kinda...change it a bit. im trying not to change it too drastically but with the way i want my story to go...it couldnt be exactly like the show's storyline. also with Alarics ghost...i wont be elaborating unless the show does. and Damon will be his sarcastic self next chapter as he contemplates and sorts out his feelings. also this is a first draft idea...i may change it. we shall see but let me know what you all think^_^**_


End file.
